Le fils de l'ombre
by riennesopposealanuit
Summary: Harry a toujours été un fils décevant comparé à son grand frère James Potter . C'est du moins l'avis de leur père . Mais qui est vraiment Harry Potter ? Que cache-t-il et que prépare t-il ? Est-il vraiment aussi bête que son frère et son père semblent le croire ? Warning ! Harry est le frère de James et l'histoire se passe dans les années 70. intelligent HP Yaoi HP/ SS


Informations de pré-lecture :

l'œuvre de JK Rowling ne m'appartient pas , je ne fais que m'en inspirer et espère que ça vous plaira .

J'ai au départ proposé ce thème de fic sur fanfic fr comme défi avec le pseudo Rave mais j'ai été déçu du résultat . Je propose donc ma version !

Attention dans cette fic , harry n'est pas le fils de James Potter mais son frère . Il n'y a donc pas de garçon qui a survécu ni de prophétie . En fait si j'adore l'œuvre de JK Rowling , je n'aime pas trop le fait qu'on force un jeune garçon à endosser le rôle de sauveur du monde,qu'on passe ensuite du temps à lui casser du sucre sur le dos , en s'attendant en plus après à ce qu'il nous sauve tous du grand et méchant Voldemort . Le harry que j'ai crée a choisi son destin et décidé de tuer Voldemort et de devenir un espion de son plein gré . Il est également très éloigné (du moins je trouve) du personnage originel et c'est le cas pour beaucoup de personnages, notamment Serverus Snape , Remus Lupin ou Alice Longdubas .

Attention le héros de cette fic est gay et a donc des relations homosexuelles, je préviens donc les homophobes pour qu'ils partent tout de suite !

Enfin la fic va devenir de plus en plus sombre (et mature (sexuellement parlant)) au fur et à mesure , je préfère donc mettre le marqueur M.

Certains personnagess m'appartiennent entièrement , pour citer les plus importants : Cornélia Potter, Charles Potter, Edward Stonecliff, Ophelia

**Le Fils de l'ombre :**

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

1972, gare de King Cross, voie 9 ¾.

Harry James Potter, 11 ans s'apprêtait aujourd'hui à faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Toutefois, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Peut être parce qu'il savait que dès son arrivée il serait catalogué comme le petit frère du célèbre, malicieux, drôle, sympathique James Potter et ça aussi bien auprès des élèves que des professeurs.

Cette préférence était déjà omniprésente chez lui. Son père, Charles Henry Potter, grand auror dans le service des crimes magiques, ne voyait que son frère.

Son frère était à la fois le fils prodigue et prodige, celui qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et était aimé de tous. Il avait été nommé attrapeur de son équipe de quiddich dès sa première année.

Harry sentait que c'était comme s'il avait déjà perdu d'avance /avant même d'avoir pu commencer. C'est à peine si son père lui lançait parfois un regard, trop occupé à vanter les mérites de son autre fils. C'était même le cas à table. La dernière année (première année de James à Poudlard) avait été cauchemardesque tant son père avait déblatéré à propos de son frère.

A cet instant-même ,Harry regardait son père parler avec fierté de James avec son collège Mr Scrimgecour. S'éloignant de ces mondanités qui l'indifférait totalement, le jeune garçon chétif laissa son regard gambader sur le quai.

Au loin, il aperçut un trio atypique. Un homme timide et discret avec de grandes dents et une femme vêtue d'un ensemble rouge du plus bel effet et coiffée d'un chapeau avec un vautour, tentaient de rassurer un garçon joufflu de son âge qui semblait plus gêné par l'allure de sa mère que par autre chose.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon lui était déjà sympathique.

Il vit également les célèbres Malefoy père et fils, une famille très ancienne de sang pur, qui souriaient hypocritement à ceux qui les saluaient.

Soudain, une voix forte retentie sur le quai, informant que le train allait bientôt partir et que tous les élèves devaient commencer à monter.

Harry réajusta ses lunettes d'un air blasé avant de se rapprocher de ses parents,à la porte du train. James arriva à son tour, entouré de ses fidèles amis.

Au premier rang, Sirius Black bien-sûr, son meilleur ami et partenaire de farces. Harry en avait fait les frais durant le mois que Sirius avait passé chez les Potter.

Sirius Black, 12 ans et demi, avait déjà l'allure d'un beau garçon, futur don juan de ces dames, surtout avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus-gris enivrants.

Les deux autres garçons ne lui disaient rien.

Charles Potter, fier comme un paon, salua chaudement les amis de son fils bien-aimé.

Harry était en train de soupirer comme il le faisait toujours, quand il entendit sa mère lui parler :

Cornelia Potter, une femme chétive et douce ne parlait que peu. C'était une épouse discrète et timide, comme le laissait présumer son apparence. Très mince, avec une peau pâle et de longs cheveux blonds noués en un chignon discret. La seule chose remarquable chez elle était ses lumineux yeux verts émeraude, qu'elle avait transmis à un seul de ses fils, Harry.

-« Harry, avant de monter comme un voleur dans ce train, viens donc me dire au revoir ! _dit-elle doucement._

-Oui, pardon mère… _murmura Harry pris en faute._

Ils s'enlacèrent doucement et elle murmura qu'il allait lui manquer et qu'elle devait avoir souvent de ses nouvelles.

-Allez ! _tonna la voix forte de Charles qui s'était tourné vers son fils cadet._ Finies les jérémiades. Harry lâche donc ta mère, veux-tu et agis enfin comme un homme.

Comme toujours, Charles était dur avec son fils qu'il considérait comme un raté. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et lui dit franchement :

-Harry, je n'attends pas grand-chose de toi sauf une chose, j'ai bien dit une seule, tu dois aller à Gryffondor !

Et voilà, l'une des seules chances de se démarquer venait de s'envoler. Lui qui pensait justement intégrer Serdaigle voir même Serpentard… Décidément, le destin n'était pas de son côté.

-Et maintenant vas-y _! ordonna Charles Potter, poussant son fils vers le train_.

-Bon bas, on se voit aux vacances d'Octobre… _dit Harry regardant sa mère._

- Non ! _répondit aussitôt son père._ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu reviendrais pour les vacances. James veut rester pour les vacances donc tu fais pareil. Pas de favoritisme ! On se reverra pour Noël !

Son ton sévère sous-entendait qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Comme d'habitude, James par ci, James par là, ça en devenait fatiguant. Et il osait dire que ce n'était pas du favoritisme ? Quelle blague .

Harry ,qui intérieurement bouillait, adopta alors l'air soumis et bête qu'il avait appris à montrer devant son père. Avec les années, il avait finit par développer un véritable talent d'acteur.

-Bien, père. _répondit-il en acquiesçant. _

Il aperçu alors le sourire narquois de son frère qui observait la scène d'un œil malicieux.

_« Saleté, encore un de tes sales coups ! Dieu, que je te hais ! Tu verras, un jour je l'aurais ma revanche. » (Pensées d'Harry)._

-Au revoir, Père, Mère. _Dit-il d'une voix faussement idiote_.

-Au revoir Harry… répondirent ses parents, le premier soupirant tandis que l'autre lui adressait un doux sourire.

Dés qu'il fut dans le train, à l'abri des regards, Harry laissa la rage transparaître sur son visage. Il contrôlait toutefois toujours sa bouche, qu'il empêchait de dire un seul mot. Quand il trouva enfin un compartiment vide, il se précipita. Le fermant, il avisa l'une des banquettes et commença à shooter dedans de toutes ses forces, histoire d'évacuer sa colère.

_« Salaud de James ! Si seulement tu savais tout ce que je dois vivre et faire à cause de toi ! Crève, crève ! Pourquoi suis-je toujours obligé de jouer le con ! » Hurla-t-il dans sa tête._

Une fois calmé, il regarda l'état de la banquette. Elle était profondément enfoncée à un endroit qu'il entreprit de regonfler avec un simple réparo. Le train démarra alors brusquement faisant basculer Harry en arrière.

James et sa clique rentrèrent à ce moment dans le compartiment, riant de sa chute magistrale.

-Alors Harry, tu tombes tout seul ? _demanda méchamment James._

Face à cette remarque stupide, il préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de grogner. Il prit un livre et se résolu à le lire malgré le bruit de fond. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, James ne remarqua même plus que son petit frère était là. Ce dernier pu donc observer à loisir les « fameux » amis de son frère. Il passa rapidement Sirius qu'il connaissait déjà. Il regarda ensuite le garçon blond et grassouillet à côté de lui, qui grignotait des biscuits tout en écoutant religieusement James et Sirius. Ca devait être Peter Pettigrow. Et enfin, celui qui lui faisait face, le mystérieux Remus Lupin. Grand, maigre, la peau blanchâtre il avait des cheveux blonds paille et des yeux bruns perçant. Il semblait à l'écart du groupe et plus sensé que les autres. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les idioties de James tout en regardant le paysage.

Environ une heure plus tard, une jeune fille rousse avec les mêmes yeux verts qu'Harry, entra dans le compartiment :

-Excusez-moi, je cherche...

Elle arrêta nette sa phrase quand elle vit qui lui faisait face.

- Tiens, c'est Lily Evans ! s'écria James

-Potter, Black..."quelle charmante surprise"... _ répondit-elle ironiquement_

-Tu cherches quelque chose peut être ? Ah oui, ton ami, la petite vipère, serpière ou je ne sais plus quoi. _continua méchamment James._

C'est quoi son nom déja Sirius ?

-Je sais plus,Servilius ou Serpilus, un truc dans le genre ! _plaisanta Sirius_.

-Bande de crétins congénitaux ! _répliqua la jeune fille, furieuse ._ S**erverus** vaut beaucoup mieux que vous et il a un cerveau, lui. Tu sais Potter, le truc que tu aurais dû avoir entre les deux oreilles. Enfin, en son absence, c'est sûr...

Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à cette répartie dévastatrice .Cette Lily semblait être un phénomène et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Elle donnait enfin à James, la claque qu'il méritait depuis tant d'années.

Lily aperçue son petit sourire et réalisa au même moment son existence.

-Et c'est qui lui au fond ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant Harry_. Un nouveau membre de votre club de la franche stupidité ?

-Bien-sûr que non ! _dit franchement James_. C'est juste mon petit frère Harry. Il ne mérite pas d'être avec nous, trop stupide et niais ... _continua-t-il avec mépris._

-Enchantée Harry ! _fit la jeune rousse avant même que James ai finit sa phrase. _Je suis Lily Evans, la pire ennemie de ton frère.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle ,étonné. Elle lui adressait un sourire franc et sympathique auquel il ne pût que répondre avant de lui serrer la main.

-Eh bien, échanté Lily!

James et Sirius les regardaient interloqués.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Je pense que rester avec ces macaques va t'abrutir.

-C'est sûr que niveau conversation, c'est primitif.

Dès cette réponse, Lily sût qu'elle adorerait ce garçon. Il savait faire des répliques cinglantes et tranchantes, comme elle les aimait.

Ils sortirent du compartiment, prenant le sac d'Harry avec eux. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arrière du train.

-Donc comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, je suis Lily Evans, 2ème année à Gryffondor. Et toi, tu rentres cette année, c'est ça ? Dans quelle maison veux-tu aller ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Gryffondor. _annonça_ _le_ _jeune_ _homme_.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, s'arrétant devant un compartiment expliquant que c'était le sien. Mais enfin pourquoi ? _demanda_-_t_-_elle_ _en_ _ouvrant_ _la_ _porte_.

-Obligation familiale, si je ne veux pas être en gros déshérité.

-Je n'imaginais pas les Potter comme ça.

-Oh détrompes-toi, c'est comme ça pour tout le monde sauf pour mon frère James ,évidemment. Même s'il était placé à Poufsouffle,il serait toujours le fils parfait aux yeux de notre père. _expliqua_ _Harry_

-Une raison de plus vient de s'ajouter à ma liste de raisons de ne pas apprécier James Potter ! Ce type est vraiment une saleté !

-Pour une fois , nous sommes d'accord ma chère Lily ! déclara une voix depuis le compartiment , Potter est vraiment un des plus gros crétins que la terre n'ait jamais portée !

-Ah Sev ! s'exclama la jeune rousse avec un grand sourire , Voiçi Harry Potter ,le frère de James P…

-Le frère de Potter ! s'étonna le jeune homme qui venait de parler

Harry l'observa un moment : c'était un adolescent grand et maigre, d'environ 13 ans . Il avait de longs cheveux noir d'encre , comme Harry, des yeux couleur onyx et une peau pâle comme la neige . Le trait le plus remarquable de son visage était son nez légèrement tordu, un peu comme un bec d'aigle .Certes il n'avait pas les traits aristocratiques de James ou la beauté princière de Sirius mais il avait tout de même un certain charme , Harry dû bien le reconnaitre .

Attends Sev , Harry n'est pas son frère ! signala Lily d'une voix menaçante , Il semble , lui, doté d'un cerveau en état de marche et il n' a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'apprécier son frère, je dirais même que Potter semble le mépriser !

Tu es sûre ? murmura le dit , dans ce cas je me fis à ton jugement Lil .

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit discrètement avant de lui tendre la main

-Enchanté Harry, je suis Severus Snape, 2ème année à Serpentard et ami d'enfance de Lily !

- Je suis ravi Severus. Je suis le haissable frère indigne de James super Potter, Harry ! répliqua Harry en plaisantant , lui renvoyant son sourire

Serverus éclata de rire .

Tu as bien fait de l'amener Lily ,ce petit me plait bien !

Tu vois j'ai toujours raison sev ! Répliqua Lily en retour, levant fièrement le nez d'une façon tout à fait ridicule

Hey oh, je n'ai que un an de moins que vous,soupira Harry avec un sourire

Désolé Harry , s'exclaffa le duo, et encore bienvenue !

Harry rit doucement .Il avait trouvé des gens plutôt sympas, avec de l'humour . Son année n'était peut être pas si mal commencée que ça !


End file.
